


Yuletide

by ShinySherlock ficlets (ShinySherlock)



Series: assorted tumblr ficlets [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 08:18:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinySherlock/pseuds/ShinySherlock%20ficlets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ficlet prompt: A teeny bit of Snow Queen Sarah, please? *begging face* (from Jude)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yuletide

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Snow Queen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/752877) by [faerymorstan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/faerymorstan/pseuds/faerymorstan). 



> Set sometime between ch. 14 and 19 of [The Snow Queen](http://archiveofourown.org/works/752877/chapters/1406013) by faerymorstan (my Jude!)

The improvised sleigh creates more sound across the snowy forest floor than she generally likes, but the furs are many, and the mule is strong.

The woman sees her coming and comes to the cottage gate.

 _How is it yuletide already?_ Molly asks, and her smile is wide.

 _Wheel keeps turning_ , Sarah answers, and allows herself to be embraced.

Mule and load secured in the barn, Sarah enters the cottage with yew, mistletoe, and chamomile for Molly, a bunch of catnip for the silver tom.

Molly pours the tea.

 _Met your wolf_ , Sarah says, eyes keen.

Molly blinks sharply, then lowers her gaze. _He’s not mine_ , she answers.

Sarah calculates the sharp downward slope of Molly’s shoulders, the echoes in her trembling fingers. _He’s gone off to find his raven_.

Molly stills. The relief shimmers through her like sunlight and she closes her eyes. _Good. That’s good._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments always appreciated. <3  
> (And if you're looking for more to read, I made a [fic index](http://shinysherlock.tumblr.com/post/105509221665) of my stuff by category which I hope is helpful.)


End file.
